pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Battle to Victory
The is different from the original Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of a tower defense game, it is a fighting game. Game Features PLANTS! - Plants are returning once again to save the brain of yours. ZOMBIES! - Zombies are once again coming out from their graves, craving for brains... MOVES! - Awesome moves for every plant (and zombies) is so cool! BOOKS! - Book every book, there's a story on your way! Game This game is a fighting game. The plants may be crowded but 3 plants (and plants reserved by coins or gems) are the plants that can battle.Each chapter has 10 levels. Books 'BOOK 1' - A Beginning *Chapter 1 - The Tutorial (Unlocks Peashooter) *Chapter 2 - The Test Dummy *Chapter 3 - The Real Test (Unlocks Training Key) 'BOOK 2' - The Adventure *Chapter 1 - The Garden (Unlocks Chomper) *Chapter 2 - The Moonlight *Chapter 3 - The Escape 'BOOK 3' - The Team *Chapter 1 - Deserted Desert (Unlocks Cactus) *Chapter 2 - The Road *Chapter 3 - Ruined House (Unlocks Power Ups) 'BOOK 4' - The Hero *Chapter 1 - The Greenhouse (Unlocks Bonk Choy) *Chapter 2 - The House *Chapter 3 - The Recover 'BOOK 5' - The Survivors *Chapter 1 - The Rooftop (Unlocks Lightning Reed) *Chapter 2 - The Ladder *Chapter 3 - The Gargantuar (Unlocks Shop Key) 'BOOK 6' - Deserted Farm *Chapter 1 - The Crops (Unlocks Cabbage Pult) *Chapter 2 - The Barn *Chapter 3 - Chickens... 'BOOK 7 '- The Other Crops *Chapter 1 - The Corn Field (Unlocks Kernel Pult) *Chapter 2 - Lost in the Rice Fields *Chapter 3 - The Tractor (Unlocks the Zen Garden Key) 'BOOK 8' - The Mines *Chapter 1 - Digger Zombies (Unlocks Split Pea) *Chapter 2 - Mine Carts *Chapter 3 - Brownout Plants Playable (Free) 'Peashooter' Has a heart of gold to save the world. Almanac Entry: Peashooter's a sort of trainee in fighting zombies. He also cleans his body well, or else, photosynthesis won't come. Unlocks in Book 1 - The Beginning 'Chomper' Has teeth to swallow the undead. Almanac Entry: Chomper's habit is eating. Too bad that he does it slowly... Unlocks in Book 2 - The Adventure 'Cactus' With his sniper eyes, he can spike the undead. Almanac Entry: He is special to most plants. He is hard to find, though. Unlocks in Book 3 - The Team 'Bonk Choy' With his speedy skills of punching he can knock down zombies. Almanac Entry: He boasts that he can beat any boxer. But sadly, plants can't enter the contest. Unlocks in Book 4 - The Hero 'Lightning Reed' An expert at electricity, that he can electtrocute zombies. Almanac Entry: Lightning Reed's the source of electricity. Unlocks in Book 5 - The Survivors 'Cabbage Pult' Slow but steady win the race right? Almanac Entry: Cabbage Pult's crops that are thrown are really made by himself. Unlocks in Book 6 - Deserted Farm 'Kernel Pult' The trainee of the corns. Almanac Entry: Kernel Pult's corn are made of the richest corn in the world. Playable in Book 7 - The Other Crops Playable ( At Shop Key) 'Sunflower' ' ' The source of energy is here! Almanac Entry: Sunflower's every owner's pet. Needs to buy with 10 gems or 1000 coins. 'Bloomerang' The mystical flower with boomerangs?! Almanac Entry: Bloomerang did not notices that he blooms everywhere. Needs to buy with 3 gems or 350 coins. 'Pea Pod' One at the start, five at the end! Almanac Entry: Pea Pod's friends are popping, one after another. Needs to buy with 2 gems or 250 coins (each head) 'Repeater' The greatest flirter in the lawn Almanac Entry: Repeater's ability is to flirt. But when he talks ,he repeats it. Needs to buy with 2 gems or 250 coins. 'Threepeater' 1, 2, 3! Almanac Entry: This Threepeater's fave number is 5, but why actually? Needs to buy with 3 gems or 350 coins. Playable (Real Money) 'Snow Pea' The trainee of snow making. Almanac Entry: The cold never bothered Snow Pea anyway. Needs to buy with 0.99$ 'Winter Melon' The ultimate slowing maker. Almanac Entry: Winter Melons are used to make melons. They froze until -15 degrees. Needs to buy with 1.99$ Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Games Category:Plants Category:Zombies